Esperanza, Llegada y Vía Láctea
by Lesath Al Niyat
Summary: Resumen: Tres capítulos diferentes de la evolución de la relación de Camus y Milo: 1. Un joven Camus regresa al Santuario tras estar entrenando un tiempo en Siberia, a su llegada descubre algunos cambios interesantes en Milo. 2. Camus le enseña a Milo la forma correcta de saludar. 3. Milo necesita decirle a Camus todo aquello que le hace sentir.
1. Lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos

**Lo único a lo que podemos aferrarnos**

**POV de Camus**

El sol de la tarde pintaba el paisaje con toda una gama de colores rojizos, cuando llegue al Santuario tras terminar mi entrenamiento en Siberia.

A simple vista de todo seguía exactamente igual: los caballeros de bronce y plata tratando de demostrar su poderío en salvajes batallas, mientras que los aspirantes luchaban por sobrevivir un día más a los crueles entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos; y los soldados raso disfrutaban asesinando a los desertores o bien eran usados como sicarios para deshacerse de quienes abrieron los ojos ante la farsa de "los defensores de la paz" que el Patriarca utiliza para justificar las atrocidades que comete en nombre de Athena.

—Apesta a muerte— dije en voz baja. Si alguien escuchara los pensamientos que últimamente inundaron mi cabeza, estoy seguro que mi destino sería igual al del traidor caballero de sagitario. Pues cada día que pasa me cuesta más mantener mi lealtad hacia Arles. Y en ocasiones me pregunto: "¿Por qué sigo regresando a este lugar? Tal vez debería negarme a escuchar las órdenes del Patriarca como Mü lo hace".

—No blasfemes caballero de acuario, si el único caballero con olor a muerte se encuentra en una misión en el oriente.

La voz me tomó por sorpresa, pero agradecí que se trata de la única persona a la que puedo llamar amigo dentro de este lugar.

—Si Deathmask te escucha, ten por seguro que tu cabeza entera adornará el piso de su casa y así podrá patentarla cuantas veces se le dé la gana— contesto mientras volteo a ver a Milo.

—¡Ja!, me gustaría ver que lo intenta, ese idiota no duraría ni tres segundos ante el gran escorpión —dice tan confiado como siempre.

—Pues la última pelea que vi entre ustedes dos, se notaba que aún te faltaba una distancia de tres mil años luz para poder derrotarlo— y no me moleste en ocultar la burla en mi voz hacia su persona.

—Tonterías Camus. Además, eso sucedió cuando aún tenía doce y mis movimientos no estaban tan perfeccionados como ahora—. Asegurar mientras lo veo sacar su pecho para mostrarse más alto de lo que realmente es.

—Milo, tener trece no te hace mágicamente más poderoso, para eso se necesita meses e incluso años de un duro entrenamiento—. Su cara de desagrado no se hizo esperar, así que continúe: —Pero sabes ¿qué si te hace más fuerte?—. Le digo mientras le hago señas para que se acerque a mí.

—¿Qué?— pregunta tan ansioso como si estuvieras en un punto de revelarle el secreto más grande del universo.

—Tener catorce años—. Le digo mientras me alejo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Claro búrlate ahora— dice muy indignado. —Pero cuando tenga catorce ...

No lo dejé terminar: —Yo tendré casi quince.

Su rostro se llenó de una profunda indignación, indicándome que ese fue un golpe bajo a su ego.

—Pues…— duda un momento. —La edad no dice qué tan fuerte es un caballero, sino el poder de su cosmos; y te aseguro que la energía que emana del mío es mucho más poderosa que la de todos ustedes juntos, bola de ancianos— declara triunfante, mientras me da la espalda. —Además, yo no vine aquí a hablar de eso.

Muy hábilmente me cambia el tema.

—Entonces ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia?

—Vine por ti, ¿no es obvio? —Dice con una sonrisa mientras voltea un verme con sus intensos ojos turquesa. —¿Se necesita una razón para ver a mi amigo? el cual se fue hace más de un año para dominar el cero absoluto hasta el lugar más recóndito y aburrido del planeta.

Me embelesó en esa acción suya; de todos los años que llevo de conocerlo, por primera vez, me doy cuenta de lo intensa que es su mirada, dejándome en claro que el pequeño y regordete niño al que conoció comenzó a crecer. Empezando por su cuerpo que poco a poco se convierte en el hombre, hasta llegar a sus ojos que reflejan el valor y temple de un guerrero que estaba próximo a emerger.

—No es aburrido, solo es un lugar muy hermoso y distante, el cual deberías conocer algún día. Tal vez así comprendas mis palabras.

—La próxima vez, llévame contigo— contestó.

Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hablando de las novedades de nuestro entrenamiento, las anécdotas de sus primeras misiones y el Santuario en general, a pesar de mis reservas sobre el tema.

Con la luna en su punto más alto llegamos a Cabo Sunion y sentados frente a las viejas ruinas de un templo dedicado al dios Poseidón, Milo tocó el tema que mas quería evitar.

—Por cierto Camus, ¿Qué es lo que apesta a muerte?

A veces olvido lo curioso que es Milo, y cómo suelen recordar todos esos pequeños detalles que son insignificantes para cualquier otra persona.

—Todo en este Santuario—. Me resigno a contestar, mentirle solo traería problemas—. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, escuche varios rumores sobre el Patriarca.

No sé si el debate continuará, entre esas habladurías se dice que mi amigo es de los caballeros más leales a Arles, y no sé si mi comentario lo tomé como una afrenta para sí mismo.

—Camus, estoy seguro oíste chismes de desertores y falsos caballeros— dice con gran convicción.

Y esa convicción que en ocasiones me llega a asombrar. Su temple me asegura que debo cuidar a la perfección mis palabras. Aunque en sus ojos puedo notar un poco de duda.

—No sé si lo eran o no, y como dije escuché rumores. Pero Milo, tú solo ves una parte de lo que sucede, la versión de la historia que Arles quiere que todos veamos.

—Pero...

—Piénsalo Milo— le interrumpo sin poder evitarlo. —Estando dentro del Santuario solo somos capaces de ver lo que el Patriarca quiere y le conviene. Pero estando fuera, la perspectiva es muy diferente.

Milo solo se dedicó a escuchar cada una de mis palabras analizando lo poco o mucho que estas dijeran. Sé que no podría convencerlo, pero podría implantar la duda en él.

—Dime, ¿realmente sabes contra quienes peleamos?, Y no solo hablo de seres mitológicos o genocidas. Milo, muchas veces atacamos porque se nos dio esa orden, ¿no te lo habías cuestionado antes?

Milo solo asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar: —Camus, sé que el Patriarca Arles guarda muchos misterios, y no eres el único que duda de algunos de los métodos que usa para atraer la paz. Y antes de que me interrumpas, sé que tienes razón, solo veo una parte de un todo y que me falta mucho por conocer. Pero quiero dejar en claro una cosa.

Tomó Aire y persistió: —Sí estoy aquí y le guardo respeto a Arles es por mi amor y lealtad a Athena. Porque tengo la esperanza de que cuando ella tome el control del Santuario esto cambiará.

No dijimos nada más, solo nos dedicamos a contemplar el paisaje frente a nosotros. En ese momento volví a ser consciente de lo mucho que ha comenzado a madurar Milo, tal vez sean cambios pequeños pero con gran significado.

El regreso a las doce casas fue silencioso, ambos seguimos meditando el resultado de nuestra plática. Al llegar a la casa de Escorpio Milo tomó la palabra.

—Camus yo...

Nota que no sabía qué hacer o decir, esa parte me recordó al pequeño Milo que solía ser.

—Sumamente atractivo— dije en un susurro.

En un rápido movimiento lo arrincone contra una columna de su templo y reduje la distancia entre nosotros y darle un tímido beso en los labios. Su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos abiertos decían que eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

—Y eso ¿Por qué fue?— Dijo en voz baja tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

—No te había saludado correctamente—. "Y por darme esperanza" pensé. —Buenas noches— le dije antes de irme.

Escucharlo me hizo comprender que sí estamos aquí para luchar por algo mejor que llegar cuando Atenea tome el control del Santuario.

"Porque ella es a lo único que podemos aferrarnos".

**FIN: Historia 1**

* * *

Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue escrito en 2014 como parte del "Vs." del grupo "Pasión Latente" donde usamos la palabra 'Esperanza'; y se lo dedico a mi retadora Atsushi Kagami13 ya todas las personas que dedicaron unos minutos para leerlo.


	2. Besos al aire

**Besos al aire**

**POV. Camus **

No importa cuántos años lleve conociendo a Milo siempre encuentra una forma de sorprenderme. Por ejemplo:

Cuando teníamos cinco años llegó una noche muy emocionado a mi cuarto porque según él había encontrado la forma perfecta para ayudarme con mis problemas de lenguaje; recuerdo que de la nada sacó un gigantesco diccionario de griego y lo puso debajo de mi almohada, con el argumento que "si dormía sobre éste las palabras llegarían a mi mente por arte de magia" y así dejaría de ser objeto de burla de Deathmask, quien solía molestar a todos aquellos que no dominábamos el idioma. Sin embargo lo único que conseguí fue un terrible dolor en el cuello que me duró tres días por hacerle caso.

O bien lo que acaba de suceder:

Regresábamos del entrenamiento cerca del mediodía, cuando al llegar al octavo templo Milo soltó la bomba:

—Camus, ¿cómo se saluda en Francia?

Esa pregunta me tomó por Sorpresa. Sobre todo porque veníamos hablando de su primera victoria sobre Shura. Así que lo único que pude responder fue un insulso —¿Qué?

Soltó aire y dijo lentamente:

—Quiero saber ¿cómo saludan los franceses?

Seguía sin entender el contexto de su pregunta. Si bien Milo es una persona extremadamente curiosa, por lo general sus dudas tienen un trasfondo, pero en está ocasión mi coeficiente intelectual no daba el ancho.

—¿Y eso de que te sirve Milo?

—Simple curiosidad— contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

Su falso desinterés, sólo me hizo sospechar que había algo más que me estaba ocultando, y si quería averiguarlo tendría que entrar en su juego y descubrir a dónde me llevaría.

—De acuerdo— solté un respiro. —Pero te recuerdo que a pesar de ser el único francés al que conoces, no viví mucho ahí, así que te voy a mostrar lo que vi hacer a algunas personas.

Él sólo sonrío al ver que accedía a participar en su nueva locura.

—Te equivocas Camus, franceses conozco algunos— dijo mientras con sus dedos hacia como si los contara. —Pero si eres el único en el que puedo confiar— agregó con su imborrable sonrisa.

—Lo que tú digas—. Solté aire y comencé con mi explicación: —Es muy sencillo, cuando saludas a un hombre o una persona que no conoces, sólo le das un apretón de manos mientras dices _Bonjour_—. Estire mi mano para ejemplificar mis palabras.

—_Bon... boonjuuurr_— dijo al imitarme muy torpemente.

—Mmm… no estuvo mal. Pero ahora hazlo pero sin el tartamudeo–. Me fue imposible no burlarme de él.

No tardó en mostrarme su mirada asesina al captar el sentido de mis palabras. Así que repetimos la acción.

—_Bonjour_ Milo— dije lo más lento posible, para que captará la correcta entonación de las mismas.

—_Bonjour_ Camus— habló con mayor claridad al estrechar nuestras manos.

Al terminar su segundo intento me sentí orgulloso de lo buen maestro que soy.

—Ves como si puedes hacerlo.

—Claro que puedo— dijo mostrando su risa de satisfacción.

—Ahora te voy a enseñar como debes saludar a una dama o personas que son cercanas a ti.

Milo sólo asintió.

—Presta atención— me acerque a él y coloque mi mejilla izquierda sobre su la suya. —Sólo tienes que hacer esto mientras dices _bonjour_—. Solté un beso al aire.

Lo sentí tensarse inmediatamente, me alejé un poco para realizar el mismo procedimiento pero en la mejilla derecha y regresar nuevamente a la izquierda.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno—. Él repitió con exactitud mis acciones, incluso su _bonjour_ tuvo una entonación más afrancesada.

—Muy bien, ahora puedes alardear de que saludas como todo un francés.

—Sí, pero…—dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Ya decía que había algo más que simple curiosidad. —Pero…— dije tratando de animarlo a hablar.

Tomó aire para darse valor y habló: —Hace tres días cuando regresaste de Siberia, te cuestioné el ¿por qué me besaste? Y contestaste "que fue la forma correcta de saludarme". Pero ayer cuando vi que los demás te dieron la bienvenida en el Coliseo: a Afrodita y le diste un abrazo, con Aldebaran hiciste lo mismo; a Shura, Aioria y Death Mask le diste un apretón de manos, con Shaka juntaste tus manos he realizaste una pequeña reverencia, ¿por qué el mío fue tan diferente?

En momentos como este agradezco tener poca expresión facial o de lo contrario, el hecho de saber que fuí espiado, no, observado por Milo me habría hecho correr de vuelta a Siberia.

Había olvidado por completo la mentira que le había dicho a Milo para ocultar mi falta de autocontrol provocado por el agradecimiento y los recientes descubrimientos que tuve sobre su persona.

No me arrepiento de haberlo besado, pero tenía planeado dejarlo pasar como un hecho sin importancia. "Que equivocado estaba".

Justo en ese momento, mi cerebro tuvo la capacidad intelectual suficiente de comprender a dónde quería llegar Milo con su pregunta.

—Muy sencillo, porque ese 'saludo' sólo es para personas especiales— le confesé. Total, si ya había descubierto que con él las cosas eran diferentes no tenía sentido ocultarlo más.

Milo sólo se dedicó a sonreír con desfachatez, mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus manos y se acercaba para unir nuestros labios.

**Cuatro años después.**

La gran luna de octubre comenzaba a ocultarse tras las viejas ruinas del Santuario y cerca de la entrada se encontraba un impaciente Milo aguardando mi regreso. Como lo ha hecho cada día pactado en estos últimos años. Simplemente esperando por mi, a pesar de lo mucho que odie hacerlo.

Su porte desafiante cambio a uno de total calma al tenerme cerca. Con cuidado acunó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras dejaba tres suaves besos en mis labios acompañados de un: —_Bonjour._

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar la tarde que le enseñe a saludar como un francés.

—Creí que te había mostrado que en Francia se saluda mandando besos al aire— Respondí en tono burlón.

Indignado por mi respuesta, juntó nuestras frentes y dijo: —Camus, desde que te fuiste a entrenar a esos mocosos, hace tres años, no hay día en que no mandé besos al aire esperando que alguno te llegue, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora que te tengo tan cerca voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad?—. Soltó un débil suspiro antes de continuar. —Más al saber que aún me faltan varios años haciendo lo mismo.

Sus palabras tenían razón, mis visitas esporádicas se prolongará al menos dos años más. Y con el Santuario hundiéndose en la oscuridad no podíamos desperdiciar los pequeños rayos de luz que caen sobre nosotros.

**FIN: Historia 2**

* * *

Nota del autor 1: Este capítulo fue escrito en 2014 como parte del "Vs." del grupo "Pasión Latente" donde usamos la palabra 'Llegada'; y se lo dedico a mi retadora Natisis y a todas aquellas personas que dedicaron unos minutos para leerlo.

Nota del autor 2: No sé si realmente los franceses, o los demás países de dónde son los caballeros dorados, se saludan de esa forma, lo escrito fue el resultado una mini investigación en varias páginas de internet donde explicaban el tema.


	3. Dentro de tus ojos

**Dentro de tus ojos**

**POV Milo**

Todo comenzó el lunes en la mañana, cuando en la reunión semanal con el Patriarca se hizo el anuncio de la nueva misión de Camus. Arles le había encargado el entrenamiento de un niño para obtener la armadura del cisne. Estabas feliz por él, sabías de su gusto por compartir su conocimiento. Pero comenzaste a sentir un fuerte dolor en tu interior. El cual empeoró cuando Deathmask le hizo el estúpido comentario de: —Para que no extrañes el calor del Santuario deberías conseguir a alguien que te ayude a calentar la cama en las noches de Siberia.

Si bien Camus ignoró su comentario, en ti creció la duda ¿Qué pasaría si en esos cinco años sin verlo él conoció a alguien más? Ustedes solos eran compañeros de armas, compañeros que compartían en secreto besos ocasionales entre las sombras de las columnas de sus templos. Por lo que decidiste que debías poner fin a la incertidumbre que te consumía por dentro antes de que él partiera nuevamente a Siberia.

El Patriarca le había dado cinco días para terminar con sus pendientes como parte del consejo de Atenea, por lo que Camus había estado ocupado durante cuatro días, así que solo tenías esta noche para poner tu plan en acción.

Mientras lo esperabas en la entrada de tu templo tenias que admitir que eras una bomba de emociones que en cualquier momento podría ser estelar, bueno literalmente ibas a explotar si Camus no se dignaba a llegar; pues aunque eres consciente de que aún tiene asuntos pendientes, creías que había entendido la importancia de esto cuando lo viste en el desayuno.

Tu nerviosismo no te dejaba estar quieto, en lo que esperabas decidiste volver a revisar la mochila que habías preparado con todo lo que necesitabas para tus planes, tenía que ser perfecto, pues si ibas hacer el ridículo lo harías con clase.

Y mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, te recriminaste: "que sino fuera por tus estúpidas inseguridades y tu necesidad de dejarle en claro a Camus todo lo que te hice sentir, no estarías en esta penosa situación". Solo te queda rezarle a todo el panteón para que intervenga a tu favor.

Saliste de tus pensamientos cuando el cosmos de Camus te anunció su llegada a tu templo. Volteaste a verlo y quedaste impresionado con lo bien que se ve usando ropa normal, sin su armadura o ropa de entrenamiento. Te acercaste corriendo hacia él y dejaste un beso en sus labios antes de tomar su mano y comenzar a bajar las escaleras que llevan lejos de las doce casas.

Iban cruzando la casa de géminis cuando al fin Camus se dispuso a hablar: —Me vas a decir ¿a dónde vamos esta noche?

No pudiste evitar sonreír. Su voz, a pesar de sonar como siempre, dejaba ver que se moría por saber tus planos.

—No. Te lo dije en el desayuno hoy me vas a seguir sin preguntas, ni cuestionamiento. Tú confía en mí— trataste de calmarlo un poco.

—Pero...

No lo dejaste terminar. —Que te acabo de decir.

Volteaste para ver el momento justo en que hizo un leve puchero, y no evites reír con sumo descaro.

—No te enojes Camus. Te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada malo, tanto física como emocionalmente; o por lo menos eso espero— lo último lo dijiste en voz baja. Si Camus lo escuchó o no por el momento no importaba.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra hasta encontrarse a las afueras del Santuario.

—¿Ya puedo saber a dónde vamos?— volver a cuestionarte.

Una parte de ti se regodeaba al ver Camus así, cuando no tenía el pleno control de la situación, y lo ibas a disfrutar al máximo.

—No, te dije que tenías que confiar ciegamente en mí, y eso harás.

Metiste tu mano en la mochila y sacaste una bufanda, la cual mostraste a Camus, quien entiende el sentido literal de tus palabras, no le quedo de otras más que guardarse sus quejas antes de dejarse vendar.

La caminata fue tranquila y silenciosa, solo tu voz resonaba de vez en cuando para darle pequeñas indicaciones y así apoyarlo ante su falta de visión del camino. A pesar de que odias el silencio, debes admitir que disfrutaste mucho ese momento porque en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano y por el pequeño rubor que se dejaba entrever en sus mejillas suponía que para era igual de placentero tener ese tipo de contacto.

Después de varios minutos le indicaste a Camus que había llegado, él trató de quitarse la bufanda pero lo detuviste. —¡Aún no!, dame unos segundos y yo mismo te la quitaré–. Dijiste mientras colocabas una manta sobre el suelo.

Camus bufó al saber que tu pequeño jueguito todavía no terminaba. Una vez que todo estaba listo tomaste a Camus de los hombros y lo guiaste al centro de la manta y con cuidado lo ayudaste a sentarse. Te dedicaste a observarlo por unos segundos, querías memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro para poder recordarlo, sin importar el resultado de esta noche. Pero, tampoco pasó desapercibido que su infinita paciencia estaba al punto del colapso y decidiste que era el momento de pasar a la siguiente parte de tu plan.

—Milo...

Con cuidado te acercaste a besarlo y mientras lo distraes con tus labios, deshiciste el nudo de la bufanda la cual cayó sin gracia entre los dos.

Al separarse, Camus lentamente abrió los ojos y primero te dedico una mirada como si no hubiera visto en meses, para después fijarse en el pequeño claro al que lo habías llevado y que les permitía una vista perfecta del firmamento nocturno.

—Y dime te gus...

No pudiste terminar, sin previo aviso Camus se abalanzó sobre ti y asaltó a tus labios, te besó como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con desespero y pasión, sentiste fundir con los leves mordiscos que dejaba sobre tus labios. Pero todo llegó a su fin cuando notó tu falta de aire.

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios dijiste: —Eso lo tomare como un sí.

—Claro que me gusta— contestó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. —Sólo quiero que me explique el motivo de todo esto.

Te levantaste un poco para acercarte a la altura de su oído y susurrarle: —Lo sabrás cuando terminemos de cenar—. Y una vez más tuvo que aceptar tus palabras sin decir nada.

Entre los dos sacar la comida que habías preparado. La pequeña cena fue muy amena, Camus se sorprendió al probar tus dotes culinarias, si bien ya había tenido la desgracia de comer algunas cosas hechas de tu propia mano, argumentó que era la primera vez que te lucías al cocinar. Internamente le agradeciste a Shura por ayudarte a prepararlo.

Después de recoger todo lo que habían usado para la cena decidieron acostarse sobre la manta y ver las estrellas que los acompañaban. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, tomaste el aire y el golpe te sentí el triple nerviosismo al estar esperando horas atrás, entraste en pánico, uno que te hizo olvidar como hablar, lo cual era el ridículo.

—Milo...— dijo mientras tomaba una de tus manos.

Su acción causó un escalofrío por tu cuerpo dejándote totalmente en blanco. Pero entendiste al instante que esa era su forma de apoyarte con tu estado caótico. Buscaste sus ojos y los encontraste justo como la primera vez que los viste, cuando eran niños, llenos una gran tranquilidad.

Y justo ahí vislumbraste parte de la respuesta que venias buscando desde el primer beso que habían compartido; entendiste que todos los detalles no eran parte de una simple atracción de su parte, también había algo más esperando por ti. Pero ahora necesitabas saber si la distancia que se iba a interponer entre ustedes no iba a afectar 'esto' a lo cual no sabías como llamar.

Una vez más te encomendaste a todo el panteón, incluso de religiones que ni siquiera profesas, antes de hablar.

—Sé que entre los caballeros de Athena se nos prohíbe amar a alguien que no sea a ella, pero ni todo el universo me es suficiente para cuantificar lo importante que eres para mí. Durante meses he estado debatiéndome si esto es lo correcto, y ahora que sé que te iras, tengo tanto miedo de perderte. No solo eres mi compañero de armas, eres mi amigo y lo más preciado que me ha pasado en la vida; solo me bastó perderme por dos segundos en la Vía Láctea de tus ojos para saber que esto que nos une es real. —Tomaste un poco de aire—. Te amo, y quiero saber ¿si tu también estás dispuesto a esperar por mi?

El silencio los inundó.

Tenías miedo que su respuesta fuera negativa, pero no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, Camus se acercó lentamente para besarte nuevamente. Solo que esta vez no le bastaron tus labios y comenzó a explorar nuevas partes de tu cuerpo.

Y cuando sus labios marcaban tu cuello susurro: —Solo por ti volveré.

No dijo nada más, en su lugar siguió llenando de besos cada parte de ti. Pues cuando él estaba nervioso es extremadamente malo con las palabras.

**FIN: Historia 3**

* * *

Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue escrito en 2014 como parte del "Vs." donde usamos la palabra 'Vía Láctea'; del grupo "Pasión Latente" y se lo dedico a mi retadora Natisis y todas las personas que dedican unos minutos para leerlo.


End file.
